You're MINE!
by palefacegirl
Summary: Rukia diculik oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Apakah ia dapat melarikan diri? /full summary inside/ \buat memeriahkan OFF juga/ RnR please :D


Sebenernya ini fic YUIxMatsuyama tapi aku buat versi Ichiruki, iseng2 jga buat memeriahkan OFF... trus ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yg judulx 'Murder Game' tapi aku lupa siapa authornya. Ratex juga ditaro di M buat jaga2.

Ok, Happy Reading…

* * *

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

Warning: OOC/MissTypo/Abal/Gaje/Pendeskripsian kurang/plot acakadul/dll

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Summary: Rukia adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, lalu suatu hari ada seseorang yang menculiknya dan membawanya kesituasi berbahaya.

.

.

~You're MINE!~

.

.

* * *

_Tuhan, tolong aku. Bantu aku keluar dari sini, jangan biarkan orang itu menangkapku._

Rukia terus saja berlari dibawah sinar rembulan tanpa memedulikan rasa lelah yang dirasakannya. Sesekali dia terjatuh tapi dia segera bangkit dan berlari lagi –tak mau membuang waktu. Dia berlari di dalam hutan yang lebat tanpa alas kaki –membuat telapak kakinya terluka, tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah berlari, lari dari kejaran sang pemburu.

Rukia tersandung sebuah batang kayu dan ia terjatuh, lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Rukia meringis sakit lalu mencoba bangkit, tapi kakinya terasa perih dan benar-benar lemas hingga membuatnya terjatuh kembali.

Sekali lagi Rukia mencoba bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, dan ia berhasil. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan, mencoba mencari tempat bersembunyi. Sembunyi dari kejaran orang gila yang memburunya.

Rukia benar-benar tak mengerti situasi yang dialaminya sekarang ini. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia selesai syuting untuk video klipnya yang terbaru dan pulang. Saat membuka pintu rumah yang terkunci, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya lalu pandangannya pun memudar dan menjadi hitam. Saat terjaga kepalanya terasa amat pening seperti mau pecah dan pandangannya pun masih kabur, ia tak dapat melihat sekelilingnya sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Kau sudah sadar sayang?"

Ya, suara itu sangat familiar ditelinga Rukia, dia mulai memokuskan pandangannya dan mencari dimana asal suara tersebut. Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas untuk menyadari dimana dirinya berada, tempat ini gelap satu-satunya cahaya yang ada adalah sebuah lampu yang ada ditengah ruangan dan itu tak cukup untuk menerangi ruangan yang cukup luas ini.

Rukia dapat melihat seseorang di bawah cahaya lampu tersebut. Dia seorang laki-laki, dan dia mengenal laki-laki itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

"I–Ichigo?" suaraku Rukia tercekat, tak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa? Byakuya?" ledek Ichigo.

Ya, yang dilihat Rukia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia adalah seorang actor dan mantan kekasihnya. Rukia tak percaya, disaat seperti ini laki-laki itu masih bisa membuat lelucon.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Hanya ingin bermain." ucapnya enteng diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Jangan bercanda, apa maksudmu!" Rukia berteriak, dia benar-benar marah.

"Oh sayang, jangan berteriak. Suaramu bisa jadi jelek lho. Lebih baik kau diam disini, duduk yang tenang sampai permainan yang sebenarnya dimulai." ujar Ichigo masih dengan senyumnya, tak memedulikan sikap Rukia dan ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga, keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

Rukia tak tau berapa lama ia disekap diruangan gelap dan pengap ini. Ichigo beberapa kali memberinya makan tapi Rukia selalu meludahkannya. Karena sikap Rukia yang seperti itu, kerap kali Ichigo menampar atau bahkan memukul Rukia dengan sebatang kayu. Dalam penyekapannya, Rukia memeras otaknya untuk menyusun rencana kabur dari tempat itu. Dan pertama-tama rencananya dilakukan saat Ichigo memberinya makan. Rukia tak agi meludahinya seperti yang telah lalu, ia memakan makanan yang disuapkan oleh Ichigo. Dan setelah selesai makan Rukia bilang bahwa ia ingin buang air kecil, Ichigo pun membawa Rukia keatas –karena tempat penyekapan Rukia di ruang bawah tanah, dan melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangannya.

Rukia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia segera mengambil sebatang kayu yang berada di dekatnya dan memukul kepala Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga –membuat lelaki berparas tampan tersebut tersungkur jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Rukia tersadar dari lamunanya saat ia mendengar derap suara kaki yang semakin mendekat.

_Oh tidak! Kenapa ia cepat sekali bisa mengejarku?_

Rukia berlari dengan membabi buta, ia benar-benar takut jika tertangkap oleh Ichigo. Tak bisa membayangkan apalagi yang akan dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

DORR!

Sebuah suara tembakan mengagetkan Rukia yang tengah berlari, dia menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Ichigo telah berdiri 20m darinya sedang menodongkan senapannya kelangit.

_Tidak! Dia akan menangkapku. Ayo Rukia, kau harus lari! Lari!_

Ichigo mengarahkan senapannya ke Rukia, lalu menembakannya hingga sebuah peluru kini bersarang dibetis sebelah kanan Rukia.

Rukia jatuh terjerembab, besi panas yang bersarang di betisnya membuat sebuah sensasi sakit yang luar biasa. Ia bisa merasakan darah segar merembes ke celana deninnya. Rukia tetap mencoba berdiri, ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dan…

DORR!

Sekali lagi sebuah timah panas bersarang dipaha kiri Rukia, gadis berperawakan mungil itu terjatuh lagi. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia tak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Tak semudah itu kau bisa pergi dariku, sayang." seru Ichigo dengan nada menggoda, membuat Rukia merasa jijik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? Dimana akal sehatmu?" Rukia benar-benar tak mengerti apa motif dibalik semua yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau yang membawa akal sehatku pergi Rukia," kata Ichigo sarkastik, dia berjalan menghampiri Rukia dengan perlahan-lahan, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Rukia. "akal sehatku pergi bersamamu setelah kau memutuskanku. Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu, dan aku melakukan semua ini untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Kau gila!" maki Rukia, dimatanya kini terdapat kilat kebencian.

"Ya, aku gila. Aku gila setiap kali melihatmu bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Tiap kali kau bergandeng tangan dengan si tolol Byakuya itu, tiap kali kau tersenyum pada semua penggemarmu. Kau membuatku terbakar api cemburu dan semua itu makin hari-makin membuatku gila!" teriak Ichigo frustasi.

Rukia menatapnya dengan jijik, semua alasan itu membuatnya melakukan hal ini? Dia memang sudah benar-benar gila.

Saat Ichigo sudah berada di depan Rukia yang tersungkur, Rukia membeku. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, pikirannya sudah melayang untuk menduga-duga tindakan Ichigo selanjutnya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan juga benar-benar ingin membuatnya menjerit.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Rukia." Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah pisau perak yang terselip di ikat pinggangnya.

Rukia menatapnya dengan kaget. "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan" tanya Rukia panik. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya bahwa Rukia sekarang sedang diselimuti oleh ketakutan.

Ichigo berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Rukia, "Jangan takut sayang, kita akan bermain-main sebentar."

Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir itu, Ichigo menggoreskan mata pisaunya kekulit lengan Rukia, membuat Rukia menjerit.

"Aa…!"

Tak sampai disitu, Ichigo juga menggoreskan mata pisau itu kebeberapa bagian di tubuh Rukia seperti, leher dan kaki.

"Hm, suaramu memang merdu. Tapi itu saja masih kurang." komentar Ichigo sambil menjilat darah yang menetes di ujung mata pisau. "Aku ingin yang lebih." bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia. Rukia menutup mata, tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo padanya –ia teralu takut.

Ichigo menghujamkan pisau itu ke perut bagian kiri Rukia, lalu bagian kanan dan itu diakukannya berulang-ulang, membuat Rukia menjerit berkali-kali. Suara jeritan Rukia terdengar memenuhi seisi hutan yang gelap itu, membuat suasana hutan menjadi lebih mencekam.

Ichigo menghentikan aktifitas mengerikannya itu, dia menatap Rukia. Gadis itu menangis meraung-raung merasakan sakit, dia sekarat. "Permainan berakhir." bisik Ichigo lalu mengujamkan pisaunya untuk terakhir kalinya tepat di jantung sang gadis yang sedang berada di ujung maut.

Dengan itu, tak ada lagi jeritan kesakitan sang gadis, hanya ada kesunyian dan bunyi-bunyi binatang malam. "Aku pasti akan merindukan suaramu, Rukia." ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah.

.

.

Ichigo duduk di sebuah kursi goyang di teras sebuah rumah yang terletak dipinggir hutan, dia menikmati suasana hening yang menenangkan. Dia memegang sebuah benda yang berada di pangkuannya, mengelus helaian rambut yang lembut seperti sutra.

"Kini hanya ada kau dan aku, selamanya." ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup puncak kepala Rukia yang berada di pagkuannya. Hanya kepala, tanpa tubuh.

~FIN~

* * *

Hahaha. Kok jadinya gaje ya, pasaran pula idenya dan sangat pendek.

Hanya mau bilang, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak review kalian dan sankyuu mau baca fic yang dibuat tengah malem karna insomnia ini…

Adieu~


End file.
